Island Map
The Island Map is a feature in Prodigy that allows you to travel to different areas with different elements. It is only usable after being given by Noot. Academy The Academy is available to all players levels fifteen and over. "'' The Academy floats above Lamplight Town..." Academy Navigation As of now, the mini-map of the academy is: Lamplight Town " Home of the famous Academy, the town has all sorts of wonderful things for wizards to do! "'' Lamplight Town is an area without quests or a gem. In the center of the town, there is a place known as the Town Square, where you can spin the wheels for prizes and participate in special events. This is also where all the shops are located, so your wizard can buy many items here. Sometimes, there will be an event going on, and you can get exclusive items. Some of these include Pumpkinfest, Starlight Festival, Winterfest, and Springfest! Try not to miss out on these special events! Navigation * If you land in your house, you could always travel here by exiting the house, going through the Front Yard, then the Pallet Pass, and enter Lamplight Town. * If you are located at The Big Tree in Firefly Forest, you can travel to Lamplight Town by traveling East to the Academy Crossroads and then south to the Lamplight Outskirts. * You can't come here if you do the school setting button. Shiverchill Mountains "Bok needs your help! His mountain is frozen over, and only a wizard can help reclaim his throne! Learn ice spells and earn the Shiverchill Gem!" Shiverchill Mountains is an area of the ice element where you can earn the Shiverchill Gem by completing quests given by Bok. Teleported to Bok's Cave. Bonfire Spire Bonfire Spire is an area of the fire element where you are able to earn the Bonfire Gem by completing quests given by Slurpy. "'' Slurpy is in need of a wizard just like you! Help him learn how to cook, and master the power of fire!"'' Teleported to Volcano Village. Firefly Forest Firefly Forest is an area of the plant element where you are able to earn the Firefly Gem by completing quests given by Flora. "'' Help Flora reclaim her forest from pesky monsters, thieves, and a sleeping giant. Learn earth spells and earn the Firefly Gem!"'' Teleported to the Big Tree. Shipwreck Shore "'' Captain Eve is in need of a wizard just like you! Learn water spells and defeat a powerful boss!"'' Shipwreck Shore is an area of the water element where you can earn the Shipwreck Gem by completing quests given by Eve. Teleported to Shoreline. Skywatch "'' Benni and Broccolina are in need of a wizard just like you! Learn storm spells and defeat a powerful boss!"'' Skywatch is an area of the storm element where you can earn the Skywatch Gem by completing quests given by Benni and Broccolina. Teleported to Upper Bean-o-vator. Dyno Dig Oasis "'' Professor Scoog is in need of a wizard just like you! Encounter extinct monsters and dig up fossils!"'' Dyno Dig Oasis is an area where you can hunt for rare fossils and Dynos. Teleported to Dyno Dig Oasis. * You can't come here if you do the school setting button. Epics Subspace "'' A mysterious portal that leads to the realm of the fabled Epics, the most powerful pets in history!"'' Epics Subspace is an area where you can meet the elemental epics and epics dragons, and complete quests with them. However, there is no gem for this. Teleported to Mystic Rotunda. The Dark Tower "'' The dark Tower is home to Mira, who has a challenge for wizards like you! Climb to the top and earn a powerful prize!"'' The Dark Tower is a member-only area. There are 100 floors you can climb and earn prizes on. Teleported outside the tower. Navigation There is no concrete Your House "'' This is your house! Customize it any way you like, and show it off to your friends!"'' Your House is an area that can be personalized. It can be furnished and decorated to fit your standard. Purchasing different houses, indoor items, and other things are necessary to make it homey. House Navigation Your house is connected partly to Lamplight Town, partly to The Academy, and partly to Firefly Forest. * You can't come here if you do the school setting button. Friends can also go to other houses * They just have to find their player and click their house. Tower Town Tower Town is a zone that you cast spells to build blocks and create towers in. There was actually a glitch to teleport here a few weeks before release Category:Items Category:Article Stub Category:Gameplay